nintendogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Park
The Park is a location that appears on a walk in Nintendogs and Nintendogs + Cats. It can be accessed via walking a dog, and serves as an area for the dog to play around. Occasionally, some other dogs will be playing at the park and could help bond a friendship with them. Nintendogs In Nintendogs, there are two locations to go to the park. One will usually be to the northeast of the map, near your home. The other park is usually close to the southwest corner of the map. This one is usually near a beach following the south portion of the map Nintendogs + Cats In Nintendogs + Cats, the park now has two locations, one on the Mountain route and one on the Seaside route. The entrance to a park is indicated by a blue sign with a white dog silhouette standing in grass. The park in the mountains is a grassy park much like the one in Nintendogs, while the one in the seaside is a sandy beach. Again, the player can go here to interact with other owner's dogs although this time you won't know if there are any dogs there or not. Sometimes a neighbor will ask you to go to one of the parks with them, and if you accept, it will teleport you to the park. The player can also practice for the disc competitions when there are no other dogs in the park and play with toys with or without other dogs around. Players cannot feed their dogs food at the park, only treats, and the player can still brush their dog. Players also cannot play music records. Often when you're at a park with a neighbor's dog there, you can see the neighbor's Mii standing somewhere on the edge of the park and he/she will occasionally wave. Training Training in the Mountain Park is a better idea than the Seaside Park, as it is harder for a dog to chase a disc through sand. A good tactic is to begin with small throws, then throw longer, and longer as your dog progress. In order to get your dog to return the disc, you can call its name or tap on its figure in the Touch Screen, But after a lot of training, your dog will return the disc automatically (It is a good idea to tap the screen if a starter is training the dog.) The Seaside Park is the same, except your dog will slow down in sand, making it harder for her/him to catch discs. But the good thing is that after a lot of training in the Seaside Park, the slowness will disappear, making the sand traps in competitions have no effect (this is because your dog can get stronger each time.) Certain dogs are faster than others, meaning they are better choices for competitions. Big dogs such as Labrador Retrievers and German Shepherds perform better as their legs are longer than most dogs enabling them to run fast and jump high. Gallery Seaside.jpg|Seaside park (3DS) HNI_0095.JPG|Seaside park (3DS) HNI_0098.JPG|Seaside park (3DS, taken with RC Helicopter) 5965.jpg|A dog in a Seaside Park (3DS) Mountain park.jpg|Mountains park (3DS) mountainspark mountainview.JPG|Mountains park horizon (3DS, taken with RC helicopter) HNI_0012.JPG|Mountains park (3DS, taken with RC Helicopter) P013.JPG|Entering the Seaside Park at night. Schnauzer with disc in seaside park.jpg Nintendoggs 019.JPG nintendogs 1889.JPG|In the Mountian park Trivia * In Nintendogs, after playing with your dog at the park for about 60 minutes, a pop-up will appear saying "(Dog Name) has played enough today." After it appears, you will then continue walking your dog. Category:Places Category:Gameplay Category:Walks Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs + Cats